


with you

by springup



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lapslock, pretty much just astro celebrating bin’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/pseuds/springup
Summary: several colorful balloons were scattered across the hardwood floor, streamers were stuck haphazardly to the ceiling, and a banner that read ‘happy birthday!’ with his name written in red marker on a scratch paper stuck to end of it was hung on the wall.





	with you

it’s late by the time the six of them arrive back at their dorm. they’re all exhausted and reek of sweat from practice but jinwoo and sanha have their arms full of bin’s favorite takeout and they all agreed to let bin use the shower first (“it’s our group birthday gift to you!” myungjun had eagerly suggested earlier, giving a bin a large and crooked smile as he nudged him with his shoulder. “you better enjoy it! but i swear to god if you use all the hot water i will kick your ass, birthday or not.”) so he figured it all balances out in the end. 

by the time he finally rejoins the group after his shower (feeling one hundred percent better and smelling one hundred percent less like sweat), the other five had managed not only to spread out dinner and a cake that he’s not sure the origin of (bin is both impressed and confused by the fact the others were able to sneak a professional cake into their dorm without him noticing when the six of them spend most of their time together) but also somewhat decorated their home. several colorful balloons were scattered across the hardwood floor, streamers were stuck haphazardly to the ceiling, and a banner that read ‘happy birthday!’ with his name written in red marker on a scratch paper stuck to end of it was hung on the wall. 

he’s forced to listen to his friends sing happy birthday in true and loud astro fashion, harmonized ending and all, before he’s pulled down to sit between dongmin and minhyuk. once he’s settled, a beer is handed to him by jinwoo who sits across from him. they toast their drinks (all beers except for sanha who is happily drinking soda instead) to him, his birthday and his health before drinking and digging in. 

the room is full of happy chatter and laughter and good food and it makes bin’s heart feel full of warmth and love. 

it takes awhile, because for once they’re not rushed and allowed to enjoy themselves and celebrate, for all six of them to finish their food. after they do finish and the mess from their meal is cleaned up, happy birthday is once again sung as jinwoo lights the candles sitting on top of bin’s cake with a small lighter. minhyuk holds his hand while he makes his wish, bumping their shoulders together when he asks about what the wish was for. 

(he doesn’t tell him, otherwise the wish wouldn’t come true obviously, but it makes him think about the three wishes he made. the first one was for all of their health and happiness. the second was success as a group. and lastly, he wished for minhyuk to always look at him the way he does now, with all the love in the world in his gaze.)

myungjun disappears from the table while dongmin focuses on cutting the cake. coming back with an armful of presents which get placed gingerly in front of bin and separated into five piles, one pile from each person. 

bin doesn’t even have time to really look at the small pile of presents before a stack of three gifts, all wrapped in offensively yellow paper, are being pushed closer to him by a long arm. when he glances up at the owner of said arm, he’s met with the bright and shining smile that belongs to sanha. “hyung, i want you to open mine first!” and because it’s his birthday and he’s feeling nice, bin indulges sanha and reaches forward to pick up the stack of sunshine. “you have to start off with a bang, right?” the hint of smugness in the youngest voice makes him regret his decision almost instantly but he’s too far into ripping the wrapping paper to turn back now. 

inside the wrapping paper sits a copy of their most recent album, signed by none other than one yoon sanha. he laughs in pure disbelief at the sight. quickly joined by both dongmin and minhyuk when they peek over his shoulder to figure out what sanha could have gotten him that was so funny. 

he picks the album up and pretends to get ready to throw it at his youngest friend who looks like he’s two seconds away from laughing so hard he’ll cry, “you’re such a brat.”

“don’t throw it!” the youngest squeaks, holding out his hand as a poor shield to an attack he knows won’t actually come. he doesn’t seem truly bother, bin notes. since he still continues to laugh as he waves towards the other two gifts. “i promise they get better! i just couldn’t reset messing with you, hyung.” bin scoffs at his response and mutters another ‘brat’ under his breath. long fingers working to get the other two gifts opened. sanha is right about the next two gifts being better. he receives two albums from groups other than his own, one of which is signed by his idols and he can’t help but gasp when he sees it. “i asked inseong to help me get it signed.” sanha offers as an explanation. bin makes a mental note to text inseong and thank him for the help later. 

one by one, the members push their gift or gifts towards him to open. he receives a sketch pad and nice pens from myungjun, a new clutch like bag from dongmin who boasts about picking it out himself when bin gapes at it, a bottle of nice cologne and a new set of headphone from jinwoo (“i’m tired of hearing you complain about how your old pair broke. treat these ones nicely, binnie.”), and lastly, a small and beautiful necklace of a shining star from minhyuk that he puts on almost as soon as he can get it out of its box home. 

they all rest after he’s opened everything. eating more cake and drinking a few more beers (and sodas). all of them simply enjoying the rest of their evening celebrating bin and lounging in their little living room as the time continues to get later. 

dongmin is the first to turn in. apologizing while explaining his early schedule for the morning and how their manager will kill him if he sleeps through his alarms and they’re late again. he makes bin stand up before he leaves though, urging him up quicker with loud and free laughter and several mingled ‘hurry’s. even going as far as to half drag him up by his arm once he was up enough to be in reach. once bin is fully standing he’s quickly pulled into dongmin’s chest and lifted off the ground in a crushing hug in one swoop. sanha laughs from his spot on the ground at bin’s shocked expression and teases him long after dongmin disappears into their shared room. 

jinwoo falls sleep next but instead of making it to his own bed he falls asleep on the floor, with a heavy blanket thrown over him and using myungjun’s thigh as a pillow. it isn’t for another hour or so until myungjun shakes their sleeping leader and guides him to bed and gets ready to sleep himself, explaining that he’s “too old to hang with the kids” now.

so then it becomes just the three youngest. 

at some point minhyuk had moved himself over to bin’s side and at a different point sanha had laid down and sprawled out like a starfish on the floor by the pair’s feet. 

“we should get ice cream.” is suggested some time later by the youngest of the trio. “we can walk to the convince store down the corner and get some!”

minhyuk shakes his head, “the store would have closed twenty minutes ago.”

“damn.” 

bin is the next one to suggest something. “we can go tomorrow, during our lunch-break, and get ice cream since it’s too late now. it’ll be my treat!”

“shouldn’t we be treating you since it’s your birthday?”

“minhyuk hyung, don’t ruin this for me.”

the two bicker for a few more moments, back and forth about who should be treating who. bin finds himself laughing when sanha is at a loss for another argument and settles on sticking his tongue out at minhyuk who, without missing a beat, sticks his tongue out right back. 

“okay, that’s enough children-“

“you’re only a year older than me, binnie.”

“i’ll treat you two to ice cream tomorrow and you two can treat me to ice cream in the future. sound good?”

apparently it does and its enough to appease them for now. with the silly argument over the three of them settle into a comfortable silence until sanha decides to call it a night. 

neither bin or minhyuk move for a long while after sanha had gotten up from the floor and said goodnight with one last “happy birthday, binnie hyung!” tacked on the end. too comfortable and lazy to move from their own spots on the floor, where they’ve curled around one another. eventually though, minhyuk does shift from his spot in bin’s arms. pulling away and turning so they’re more face to face. minhyuk still looks handsome despite the lack of makeup on his face and how worn out he seems. this is a version of minhyuk that is reserved for only them and bin is selfishly thankful for that. his eyes wander from the two freckles the sit like the big and little dipper on the bridge of his nose to the soft curve of the smile that sits on his lips to every inch of minhyuk that he’s selfishly allowed to see. 

bin also watches as one warm and large hand slowly reaches up and is placed gently against his right cheek by its owner while the other, equally as warm and large, hand rests against the crook of his neck. a callused thumb brushes against the soft skin of bin’s cheekbone. it’s a loving and familiar motion and bin melts into the touches like he does every time he’s spoiled with this affection. he offers a sweet, sleepy smile in return of the one he gets from minhyuk and waits patiently for the younger to lean in and kiss him. it takes a few more seconds, minhyuk is still smiling back at him with the gaze of a love-sick fool all the while, before he finally leans in and uses the hand still against bin’s neck to tug him down to meet half way. 

it’s not a particularly long or deep kiss but it’s sweet and tastes faintly of the beer they had with dinner. bin still smiles into it none the less. it’s minhyuk pulls back first, only to give bin a teasing grin before moving closer again. bin is eagerly waiting another kiss on the lips but instead minhyuk begins pressing soft, quick kisses against his cheek. the younger slides his hand from his cheek the other other side of bin’s neck and replaces the warmth with more soft, small kisses. 

minhyuk seems encouraged and happy when bin begins to laugh and whine about wanting an actual kiss and about how minhyuk is making him flustered so he better stop, only stopping his smothering of pecks when bin nudges his arms fully away. bin is thankful that minhyuk has some mercy and lets him push his arms away and hide his blushing face against his shoulder.

(but minhyuk is only so merciful. he still laughs at bin reaction unti he brushes his knuckles against minhyuk’s arm in a weak attempt at a punch.)

once the blush that settled on his cheeks and ears calms down, he finally sits back up straight and glares back at his boyfriend who is still grinning that same, stupid grin back at him. 

“what was all of that for?”

minhyuk seems unaffected by the glare and shrugs in response, “i wanted to be the first person you kissed once you turned twenty.” he shrugs again, “and the second, and the third, and the-“

bin cuts him off by shifting and dragging minhyuk into his chest and muttering: “alright, alright. i get it, you possessive little shit.” minhyuk just laughs at this and moves to make himself more comfortable, using bin as pillow once again. “but i’m older than you so shouldn’t i be the one doing these kinds of things and making you flustered?”

minhyuk laughs again. the sound makes bin’s heart speed up again and briefly he wonders if minhyuk can feel its rhythm from where he’s leaning against bin’s chest and more importantly, if he knows bin’s heart beats just for him.

instead of gracing him with a response, the younger changes the topic. “what was the best gift you received this year, hyung?”

“i feel like you’re expecting me to say you kissing me was my favorite gift but the albums sanha got for me were probably the best gifts this year.” his response gets him a sharp elbow to the ribs, despite them both knowing he’s lying and that minhyuk and his kisses were easily better than any gift he was given for his birthday (minhyuk and his love and everything that came with it would always be the best gift bin was lucky enough to receive in his lifetime.)

the two of them settle after this, exhaustion finally catching up with them after a long day of chaotic and happy celebration and work. bin reaches back behind them to grab the blanket jinwoo has left behind to pull around them and minhyuk, who was pleasantly soaking up the warmth that radiates from bin and the blanket now encasing the two of them, snuggles into bin’s side further. guiding the his arm to rest around his shoulders and then wrapping his own arm tightly around bin’s middle before finally letting his eyes close. 

bin watches it all with love in his eyes. gently carding his fingers though his lover’s hair and speaking softly into the now quiet air of the living room. 

“we still have practice tomorrow.”

“i know.”

“we’re going to regret staying up so late.”

“i know.”

“i love you.”

“i know, binnie hyung. i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a little while since i’ve posted anything (i’ve had major writerblock and even this didn’t end up how i wanted it to because of it,,) but i’m back with a little something for binnie’s birthday! as always if you see a mistake please let me know so i can fix it! thank you for reading! and you can find me at changblnnles on twitter!! ((ps the albums bin got from sanha were: dream part.02 wish ver signed by sanha himself, day6 moonrise, and a signed copy of the o version of love yourself “her” by bts))


End file.
